Por fin te tengo   Papa
by Zelef
Summary: Ya paso un mes desde la derrote de Boo, Goku recién se dará cuenta cuanta falta le hizo a Goten y padre e hijo trataran de pasar tiempo juntos para conocerse y valorarse mutuamente.
1. Confeciones

_**CAPITULO I**_

_**CON**__**FECIONES**_

Ya ha pasado un mes desde la derrota de Boo, la Tierra se encontraba en completa paz, los guerreros Z habían seguido sus vidas como siempre excepto la familia Son, ya que tenían a un nuevo miembro en la familia, el hombre que había salvado el universo numerosas veces y que los había dejado hace 7 años. El saiyayin más fuerte del universo, cuya debilidad era la pelea ya que era capaz de dejar todo por ella.

"¡¡¡Goku¡¡¡Gohan¡¡¡Goten!!! Ya esta la comida vengan a almorzar" – Dijo Milk quien se encontraba sirviendo el almuerzo para sus tres saiyayines.

Gohan y Goten se encontraban jugando en la videoconsola mientras su padre observaba el juego.

"Ya vamos mama" – Dijo Gohan quien se estaba dejando ganar para que Goten no se moleste.

"Oni-chan no te dejes ganar hace rato que estas peleando mal apropósito, yo quiero pelear en serio" – Se quejo Goten.

"Si hijo Goten tiene razón a nadie le gusta que su oponente pelea mal apropósito" – Afirmo Goku.

"Está bien está bien no te enojes Goten, pero después no te quejes si te gano" – Dijo Gohan.

Y como ya estaba previsto Gohan gano haciendo que Goten se moleste.

"Oni-chan ¿Por qué no te dejaste? yo te quería ganar, que mal hermano eres" – Dijo Goten quien se sentía frustrado por no poderle ganar a su hermano mayor.

"¿Papa vez como se pone? Por eso no quería ganarle" – se quejo Gohan.

"Tu hermano tiene razón Goten, tu le pediste que no se dejara y el te hizo caso, además todos debemos de aprender de nuestras derrotas, si sigues practicando una táctica de pelea en tu juego podrás tal vez ganarle a Gohan" – Dijo Goku para corregir y reconfortar a Goten.

"¿De verdad lo crees papa? – Pregunto Goten ilusionado.

"Claro, pero ahora vámonos a comer que me muero de hambre" – Afirmo Goku.

Los tres se dirigieron al comedor y se sentaron para almorzar.

"Milk tu comida esta deliciosa" – Dijo Goku mientras se comía una pierna de un extraño animal de la montañas.

"Gracias Goku, que bueno que te haya gustado" – Dijo Milk un poco triste.

"De verdad que me gusta, siempre extrañe tu comida en el otro mundo, ninguna se compara a la tuya" – Afirmo Goku.

"Ojala que no tengas que volver a extrañarla" – Dijo Milk mandándole una indirecta a Goku, quien al parecer no la entendió, el único que la entendió fue Gohan quien al darse cuenta de lo que trataba de decir su madre se sintió un poco mal.

"¿Papa después podemos ir a entrenar?" – Pregunto Goten.

"Si, yo también quería ir a entrenar ¿Gohan quieres ir?" – Dijo Goku.

"Ehmm yo no puedo me quede de ver con Videl para hacer un "trabajo" – Dijo Gohan quien en verdad estaba proponiéndose declararse a Videl.

"Mmm está bien entonces iremos Goten y yo" – Dijo Goku.

Después de almorzar Goten y Goku se fueron a poner sus respectivos Gis mientras que Gohan se puso una ropa más formal.

Goten y Gohan se despidieron de su madre con un beso en la mejilla mientras que Goku le dio un extraño beso en los labios, extraño ya que Goku nunca estilaba besar a Milk.

Milk se quedo un poco ruborizada y bastante extrañada pero no tan triste como había estado hace un rato.

Gohan se fue volando con dirección a la ciudad Satán mientras que Goku y Goten se fueron al bosque.

Mientras volaban Goku y Goten no habían cruzado palabra hasta que aterrizaron y Goten le hizo una pregunta a su padre.

"¿Papa te piensas quedar con nosotros para siempre?" – Pregunto Goten inocentemente.

"¿A qué te refieres hijo?" – Pregunto Goku sin comprender la pregunta.

"Me refiero si ha te vas a morir o ir nuevamente como lo hiciste antes de que nasca yo" – Dijo Goten.

Goku se sintió nervioso ya que se dio cuenta a lo que iba Goten, se dio cuenta que estaba tratando de decir lo mismo que Milk en la comida ya que el si se dio cuenta de la indirecta de su mujer pero trato disimular.

"Pues yo me pienso quedar con ustedes ¿Por qué me preguntas eso Goten?" – Respondió y pregunto Goku extrañado.

"Pues como decidiste quedarte en el otro mundo cuando mi mama me estaba esperando, tal vez ahora te vayas de nuevo" – Dijo Goten un poco triste.

"Goten, cuando yo me decidí quedar en el otro mundo no sabía que tu mama estaba embarazada" – Dijo Goku.

"Sabes…Trunks siempre me decía que me envidiaba por tener un hermano y a veces también por mi mama porque él decía que mi mama estaba más tiempo en casa y con nosotros al cambio la suya estaba bastante tiempo en el laboratorio, pero yo nunca le dije que lo envidiaba por su papa, al menos el sabía lo que era tener un papa y una mama, su papa es bastante enojón y renegón pero con un papa así yo me conformaba, una mama que tal vez paraba en el laboratorio pero era su mama y el la conocía, tenía a sus dos padres juntos, yo tuve el privilegio de tener a Gohan quien fue como un padre para mí cuando tu no estabas, el siempre me contaba tus asañás, tus logros, tus peleas con mama, cuando salían los tres a pasear al campo, y yo también envidie a Gohan por que el si sabía que era tenerte, por eso es que te hice esa pregunta por qué ahora que te tengo, tengo miedo a perderte y no volverte a ver jamás" – Goten se había confesado ante su padre, el mentón de Goten comenzó a temblar hasta que rompió en llanto.

Goten quería ir corriendo donde su papa pero tenía miedo, tenía miedo a ser rechazado, el no conocía bien a su papa y por lo tanto se quedo llorando en el mismo lugar donde estaba parado.

Goku se acerco rápido a él, lo cargo y lo abrazo, era lo único que se le ocurría hacer, el tampoco conocía mucho a Goten, así que se limito a eso.

"Goten perdóname por haberte hecho sufrir tanto, no sabía que yo te había hecho tanta falta, que bueno que tuviste a tu mama y a Gohan ellos te ayudaron a no ser un niño triste" – Dijo Goku mientras consolaba a su hijo.

"Buaaaa, siempre me hiciste falta, yo aparentaba ante todos ser el niño más alegre que hay pero en verdad me sentía muy triste por no tenerte, yo ya no te quiero perder papa buaaa" – Decía Goten con voz entrecortada por el llanto.

"Te prometo que voy a quedar contigo hasta que seas grande, te cases y tengas hijos" – Dijo Goku.

"¿De verdad papa¿De verdad te vas a quedar con nosotros siempre? – Dijo Goten más tranquilo ante las palabras de su padre.

"Si de verdad¿Qué te parece si mejor vamos a la casa y pasamos tiempo los dos juntos con tu mama?" – Dijo Goku

"Si suena bien, hay pasar tiempo como una familia aunque mi hermano no esté" – Respondió Goten.

Ambos se dirigieron a la casa, Goten fue acostado en la espalda de su papa mientras Goku iba volando.

Al llegar a la puerta de la casa Goku abrió la puerta encontrándose a Milk limpiando la sala.

"¿Qué hacen aquí tan rápido? Pensé que se quedarían al menos dos horas entrenando" – Pregunto Milk confundida.

"Lo que pasa es que preferimos regresar a pasar el día los tres juntos" – Respondió Goku

"Goku, Gohan se fue ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? – Dijo Milk aun confundida.

"El tercero eres tu tontita" – Dijo Goku mientras se acercaba a Milk a besarla.

"¿Yo? Qué raro, si casi nunca pasamos tiempo juntos, el tiempo que mas pasamos juntos son las noches y eso porque lo único que haces las noches es dormir" – Le reprocho Milk.

"Milk no digas eso que tengo a Goten en la espalda" – Dijo Goku susurrándole a Milk ya que él no quería que Goten escuche ese tipo de cosas.

"Pero si Goten está dormido en tu espalda" – Respondió Milk.

"¿Dormido? Pero se supone que íbamos a pasar tiempo juntos" - Dijo Goku

"¿Entonces qué te parece si la pasamos los dos juntos hasta que despierte Goten?" – Dijo Milk guiñándole el ojo a Goku.

"Está bien, solo déjame acostar a Goten en su habitación" – Dijo Goku.

"Te espero en la habitación" – Dijo Milk sonriéndole.

Continuara…

Espero que les haya gustado el fic, este fic va a tratar sobre la relación de padre e hijo de Goku y Goten claro que sin dejar de lado la relación de Goku y Milk. Dejen reviews por favor para saber que les pareció el fic.


	2. Papi te quiero

_**CAPITULO II**_

_**PAPI TE QUIERO**_

Ya había pasado una hora desde que el guerrero saiyayin había regresado con su hijo a su hogar, en el cual no había ninguna muestra de movimiento excepto en la habitación principal donde se encontraba el lecho que había sido testigo de la muestra de amor del matrimonio Son.

"Te amo" – Susurro una mujer de cabello negro quien se encontraba enredada en sabanas blancas acostada junto al hombre que ella amaba.

El solo le sonrió y la beso tiernamente en los labios. "Me encanta verte feliz" – Dijo el hombre de cabello alborotado que estaba tapado con las mismas sabanas que su mujer.

"Promete que te vas a quedar a mi lado para siempre, que nunca más te vas a ir, que no me vas a dejar sola, solo si me lo prometes voy a poder ser feliz" – Pidió Milk.

"Te lo prometo ya nunca más me voy a separar de tu lado, vamos a ver crecer a nuestros hijos los dos juntos" – Aseguro Goku un poco fingido ya que el no solía hablar así pero lo hacía porque sabía que eso podía tranquilizar a Milk. "¿Te había dicho que me encantas con el cabello suelto?" – Pregunto Goku tratando de cambiar el tema.

"Si ya me lo habías dicho, no sabes cómo extrañaba que me deshagas el moño las noches en las que… me hacías el amor, la última vez que lo hiciste fue la noche previa al torneo de Cell, la noche en la que…concebimos a Goten" – Dijo Milk algo melancólica.

"¿Y por qué lo dices triste? Si de esa noche hubo un fruto, el fruto de nuestro amor, ¿Acaso no te da felicidad saber que ese ser se encuentra ahora entre nosotros? – Cuestiono Goku algo confundido.

"Claro que me siento feliz por eso pero… el solo recordar que al día siguiente falleciste y no te volví a ver hasta después de 7 años me causa tristeza" – Explico Milk.

"Ya no pienses mas en eso, ahora estoy con ustedes, no te puedo decir que comencemos desde cero porque llevamos ya casi 20 años de casados pero trata de olvidar todo lo malo y se feliz con lo bueno" – Dijo Goku tratando de animar a Milk.

Ella dirigió sus labios hacia el saiyayin y lo beso, mientras se seguían besando se comenzó a oír unos pasos, Goten se había despertado y se estaba dirigiendo a la habitación de sus progenitores.

"Papa, mama ¿están ahí?" – Pregunto Goten quien estaba en la puerta de la habitación de sus padres y se estaba frotando los ojos.

La pareja se separo rápidamente al escuchar y ver a su pequeño frente a ellos.

"Go… Go… Goten ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Milk que se encontraba nerviosa por la aparición de su hijo.

"Goten pensé que seguías dormido" – Dijo Goku que también se veía nervioso.

"¿Por qué se ponen nerviosos? Si lo que estaban haciendo hace un rato mientras yo dormía es lo más natural del mundo" – Afirmo Goten que ya estaba completamente despierto.

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso sabes lo que estábamos haciendo?" – Preguntaron al unisonó.

"Claro. Mi hermanito me lo explico hace tiempo, me dijo que eso es normal en los humanos, y que no tenía nada de malo, también me dijo que a veces lo hacían por placer o por necesidad" – Explico Goten con total inocencia.

"¿Gohan te explico eso? ¿Cuándo hijo?" – Pregunto muy preocupado Goku.

_No puedo creer que Gohan se haya acelerado a explicarle a Goten eso, Gohan no tenía por qué hacerlo, tendré que hablar con él. – _Pensó Goku quien estaba un tanto molesto con su primogénito.

"Si, me lo explico cuando vi a mi tío Vegeta y a mi tía Bulma hacerlo, claro que yo le pedí que me lo explicara" – Dijo Goten.

"¿Cómo que viste a Vegeta y Bulma hacerlo, estás seguro que los vistes?" – Pregunto Milk acelerada ante la aclaración de su retoño.

_No puede ser, no puedo creer que Bulma no haya esperado una hora adecuada o no haya ido al sitio adecuado para hacer sus cosas, la voy a matar, ya traumo a mi Goten. - _Pensó Milk quien se encontraba muy impresionada.

"Si mama estoy seguro que los vi, además también ya he visto a mi hermano hacerlo muchas veces, aunque en el no me parecía raro, porque él es joven pero me pareció raro verlo en mis tíos que ya son adultos, seria porque ya estoy acostumbrado a ver a Gohan desde que yo era chiquito" – Dijo Goten haciendo que sus padres lleguen al borde de la desesperación.

"¡¿Qué viste a Gohan hacerlo?! Y ¿Todavía frente a ti?" – Grito Goku exasperado.

"Si, ¿Que tiene de malo? No entiendo" – El pequeño no entendía el motivo de la reacción de sus padres.

"Hijo dime ¿Qué es lo que les viste hacer a tu hermano y a tus tíos?" – Pregunto Goku que se encontraba confundido.

"Pues los vi dormir la siesta en plena tarde, y como ellos ya son mayores me pareció muy raro ya que los adultos son más fuertes que los niños, y mi hermano me dijo que dormía bastante porque se sentía a veces cansado de la preparatoria, ¿De qué creen que estaba hablando yo? – Respondió, aclaro y pregunto Goten.

"Nosotros hablamos de lo mismo hijo jejeje" – Respondió Goku ya más tranquilo.

"¿Entonces porque se sorprendieron tanto con lo que les decía yo?" – Pregunto Goten.

"Por nada hijo es que nos estábamos confundiendo un poco pero no te preocupes" – Dijo Goku.

"¿Cariño puedes ir a la cocina y traerme un vaso con agua?" – Le pidió Milk a su hijo.

"Claro mami" – Accedió Goten.

Goten se fue a la cocina dejando al matrimonio solo.

"Casi me muero del susto cuando Goten dijo que vio a Vegeta y Bulma hacerlo y hasta a mi Gohan también" – Decía Milk mientras se vestía.

"Felizmente todo fue un malentendido, Goten aun es muy inocente, el no se da cuenta de las cosas que dice y de los malentendidos que puede causar" – Afirmo Goku quien también se estaba vistiendo.

"Por eso tenemos que educarle, y sobre todo tu como figura paterna debes explicarle todo eso" – Afirmo Milk.

"Si tu lo dices…" – Respondió Goku algo nervioso.

Milk le sonrió y se dirigió al baño a lavarse la cara, Goku se dirigió a la cocina a ver qué hacia Goten.

Al pasar por la sala encontró a Goten jugando solo con su video consola.

"Ya veo que estabas acá, ¿Y qué paso con el agua que te pidió tu mama?" – Pregunto Goku alegre.

"Huy es verdad, me olvide del agua de mama" – Respondió Goten nervioso mientras se levantaba a ir por el agua.

"Ya no es necesario hijo, tu mama está en el baño y seguro que ya bajara, mejor siéntate y muéstrame tu juego" – Le dijo Goku sonriéndole

El niño le sonrió y se sentó a seguir jugando.

"Mira papa este es mi peleador personalizado, mientras juego con el gano puntos y le puedo subir habilidades o comprar técnicas especiales" – Explicaba el niño a su padre ilusionado.

"Ah ya veo, ese peleador es con el que juegas contra Gohan ¿verdad?" – Dijo Goku tratando de comprender a su hijo, el tema no le interesaba mucho pero con tal de ver a su hijo feliz le podía seguir la corriente.

"Si pero hasta ahora no sé porque no le puedo ganar a mi hermano, mira cuanto tiene de ataque y de velocidad, pero con todo ese ataque y velocidad no le puedo ganar, no sé que me falta" – Afirmo Goten.

"Entonces Gohan también tiene un peleador personalizado ¿no? ¿Y no podemos ver el suyo para ver que habilidades tiene?" – Pregunto el saiyayin.

"Gohan también tiene uno pero solo podemos ver el personaje de Gohan con su clave personal y yo no la sé, ambos creamos nuestros personajes con un día de diferencia, yo lo cree antes que él, mira estas son la estadísticas de mi peleador" – Dijo Goten mientras habría la información de su personaje.

"Mmm ¿El nombre de tu muñeco es Tenkuhan? – Pregunto Goku señalando con su dedo una parte de la pantalla donde se mostraba el nombre.

"Si, y no es un muñeco papa" – Respondió Goten.

"Bueno perdón, tu peleador y… ¿Por qué le pusiste ese nombre? – Pregunto el hombre de cabello alborotado.

"Pues le puse ese nombre por el nombre de cada uno de nosotros tres, como nuestros nombres comienzan con "Go" use la ultima silaba de cada uno y forme un nombre, y como tú eres nuestro papa puse tu silaba al centro" – Explico Goten. "¿No te gusta el nombre?" – Pregunto Goten.

"Si me gusta y mucho" – Respondió Goku sonriéndole mientras revolvía el cabello de su pequeño. "Ahora que veo las estadísticas de tu personaje noto que haz cometido muchos errores" – Dijo Goku.

"¿A qué te refieres papa? – Pregunto el pequeño Son.

"Tu solo te has dedicado a subirle fuerza y velocidad, y aunque eso es lo básico un peleador no gana solo con eso, por ejemplo: De que te sirve tener toda la fuerza del mundo si no tienes la suficiente precisión para poder encajar bien el golpe, entonces deberías subirle precisión, si solo te centras en fuerza y velocidad puede que tus golpes sean muy fuertes y rápidos pero si alguien que también tiene una buena fuerza te golpeara te dañaría bastante ya que no tienes la suficiente defensa para resistir el golpe, después… si no tienes buenos reflejos no puedes esquivar un golpe así que te puede dañar fácilmente y por ultimo si no tienes la suficiente energía lo que nosotros llamamos "ki" no podrás emplear técnicas poderosas, es por eso que pierdes contra Gohan ya que si bien el no tiene tanta fuerza y velocidad como tu seguro que si tiene defensa, reflejos, precisión y energía equilibradas según su fuerza y velocidad" – Explico Goku dejando a Goten boquiabierto.

"Guau papa sabes mucho con razón eres el hombre más fuerte del universo" – Afirmo Goten elogiando a su padre.

"Tampoco es para tanto hijo, eso lo aprendí de niño" – Dijo Goku poniendo su mano detrás de su cabeza.

La señora Son se acerco a la sala al oír las voces de su esposo y su Benjamín, al llegar encontró a dos de los tres hombres de la casa jugando en la videoconsola.

"Ahora entiendo porque no ibas con el agua Goten" – Dijo Milk en un tono tranquilo pero acusador consiguiendo que Goten se pusiera nervioso y no supiera que decir.

"Ma…mama es que… yo…" – Goten comenzó a tartamudear sabía que podía decir que su papa le dijo que no le llevara el agua ya que su mama estaba en el baño pero Goten se había puesto a jugar rato antes de que su papa le dijera eso y no quería perjudicar a su progenitor.

"Milk lo que pasa es que cuando yo vine Goten estaba por ir a darte el agua pero yo le dije que ya no fuera porque estabas en el baño y que ya bajarías, yo me la tome y le dije que prenda la videoconsola para que me muestre su juego así que no te enojes con él, en el último de los casos seria yo quien tiene la culpa" – Defendió Goku.

"Está bien Goku pero no dejes que el niño se envicie con el juego" – Advirtió Milk.

Milk se dirigió a la cocina dejando a padre e hijo solos.

"Gracias papa" – Goten estaba muy contento porque su papa lo había encubierto.

"No tienes por qué darme las gracias Goten es mi deber como papa protegerte de lo injusto aunque en parte tu mama tiene razón porque tu ya habías estado jugando rato antes de que yo venga, pero bueno no importa" – Goku estaba tratando de hacer lo mejor posible por Goten para que este se sienta más protegido.

Los dos se quedaron jugando un buen rato mientras Milk hacia varios platillos en la cocina, al terminar de cocinar todo lo que había estado preparando se fue a la sala con una canasta bastante pesada en manos.

"¿Chicos me ayudan?"– Pregunto Milk cuando ya había llegado a la sala.

"Claro Milk" – Goku dejo el juego y se dispuso a ayudar a su mujer con la canasta.

"Gracias cielo" – Milk se acerco al saiyayin y lo beso, lo cual le causo vergüenza a Goten provocando que este incline la cabeza y se pusiera rojo.

"¿Hijo porque te avergüenzas? ¿Acaso no te gusta que mama y yo mostremos que nos amamos?" – Pregunto Goku algo confundido dejando la canasta en la mesa y dirigiéndose a donde estaba Goten para después poner en cuclillas para estar a la altura de su hijo.

"No es eso lo que pasa es que no estoy acostumbrado a ver que mis papas se besen ya que nunca los he visto hacerlo porque desde que viniste al mundo de los vivos para el torneo no haz besado a mi mama en la boca, eso es algo que también le envidie a Trunks porque de vez en cuando sus papas se besaban" – Los ojos de Goten empezaron a brillar haciendo que Goku tema el llanto.

_Hay no ahora se va a poner a llorar, de nuevo no, tengo que cambiarle de tema._ – A Goku le ponía nervioso ver llorar a las personas que amaba a sí que trata de cambiarle de tema.

Susurrándole al oído Goku le hizo una pregunta Goten "¿Oye para que crees que tu mama haya sacado esa canasta?"

"Pues no se ¿No sería mejor preguntarle?" – Sugirió el pequeño mientras se secaba los ojos.

"¿Milk para que es esa canasta?" – Al saiyayin no tenía ni la más mínima idea para que era la canasta aunque era un poco obvio.

"¿Les gustaría ir lago para pasar un día de campo en familia?" – Pregunto Milk.

"Si si si, pero mi hermano no esta así que no será un día en familia completo" – Respondió el niño un poco triste.

"Goten debes acostumbrarte a que Gohan ya no esté mucho tiempo en casa, el está enamorado de eso chica Videl y si siguen de novios seguro que se casaran y después…después se irán a vivir los dos solos como un matrimonio" – Explico Goku, el sabía que su hijo tendría que acostumbrarse tarde o temprano a la ausencia de su hermano ya que él estaría más tiempo con Videl.

"Que mala que es Videl me está quitando a mi hermano" – Se quejo Goten.

"Hijo Videl no te está quitando a tu hermano, en primer lugar Gohan no es tuyo, y tu algún día harás lo mismo cuando te enamores" – Goku trataba de explicarle con paciencia a Goten pero temía que el niño hiciera una rabieta.

"Gohan si es mío, porque es mi hermano ¿O acaso no es mi hermano? ¿Acaso Gohan no es tu hijo? – Goten se había hecho un lio él solo.

"Claro que es tu hermano, también es hijo de tu mama y yo pero a lo que me refiero es que no es de tu propiedad y que tu harás lo mismo que el algún día" – Aclaro el padre.

"Ahh ya me estaba asustando, ¿Entonces algún día yo también los dejare? – El niño había despejado una duda pero ahora tenía otra.

"Pues cuando te cases tendrás que irte, y no tiene nada de malo así es la vida, yo le hare compañía a tu mama y tu mama me hará compañía a mi (Mentira por que después se fue con Oob y cuando regresa se va con el dragón) así que Gohan tampoco está haciendo algo malo hijo tienes que comprenderlo él es joven y está en la edad en la que quiere tener novia" – Al parecer Goku era muy buen profesor de la vida.

"Está bien, papa esta es mi última pregunta" – Anuncio Goten

"Haber ¿Cual es?" – Goku ya se estaba preparando para cualquier pregunta de Goten estaba seguro que sería fácil de responder.

"Pues… ¿Me puedes explicar cómo se hacen los bebes?" – Después del lio de creer que Gohan no era su hermano fue cuando se le quedo en la cabeza esa pregunta al niño, pregunta a la cual todos los padres temen tener que responderla.

Goku quedo sorprendido ante la pregunta de su hijo, miro a Milk nervioso y ella solo le sonrió y movió la cabeza indicándole que le explique a Goten lo que este había preguntado.

"Hijo pues antes que nada mira haya" – Indico el padre de cabello alborotado señalando con dedo hacia la ventana.

"Es la ventana ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con los bebes?" – Pregunto el clon de Goku.

"¿Acaso no viste el cielo?" – Cuestiono el saiyayin.

"Si vi el cielo ¿Pero qué tiene que ver con todo eso? – Goten no entendía a su padre quien actuaba un poco nervioso.

"Pues que el cielo ya esta obscureciendo así que debemos darnos prisa para ir al lago a sí que apúrate vamos" - Goku estaba tratando de escapar de la pregunta de su hijo.

Goku se levanto, cogió la canasta y vio a Milk a la cara esta puso unos ojos amenazantes pero al mismo tiempo tenía cara de diversión al ver la reacción de su esposo.

Los tres se llegaron rápidamente al lago por medio de la tele transportación de Goku.

Goku se tiro sobre el césped y se puso a mirar el cielo naranja del atardecer mientras su hijo veía emocionado el paisaje y su mujer ponía el mantel en el piso.

"Ahhhhh que bien se siente estar echado en el césped con aire fresco" – Comentaba Goku.

"Papa vamos al lago a nadar, vamos" – Pedía el semi-saiyayin mientras jalaba del brazo a su padre.

"Goten acabamos de llegar estoy cansado espérate un rato, si quieres ve jugando tu, yo te alcanzo en un momento" – Explico el hombre de cabello puntiagudo.

"Pero papa ¿Cómo vas a estar cansado si hace un rato te acabas de despertar de tu siesta?" – Respondió Goten.

"Goten lo que pasa es que tu papa y yo no pudimos dormir así que estuvimos solo echados en la cama sin "hacer nada" – Dijo Milk mintiendo en todo.

"hay no se vale que me traigan aquí y después no quiera jugar conmigo" – Se quejo el niño haciendo un puchero.

"Si vamos a jugar hijo solo déjame estar echado diez minutos y voy a jugar contigo, ¿Está bien? – Propuso Goku.

"¿De verdad?" – Goten quería jugar sea como sea con su papa ya que quería sentirse protegido y querido por él.

"De verdad, ahora anda a jugar y yo te alcanzo después" – Prometió Goku.

El niño se iba alejando dejando a sus padres solos de nuevo. Milk quien ya había acomodado el mantel y unas flores que había traído se hecho en el pecho de Goku sin que este se diera cuanta hasta sentir la cabeza de ella. El guerrero la abrazo haciendo que la pelinegra sonría por sentirse en verdad amada.

"Milk…" dijo Goku.

"¿Si?" – Respondió la madre de los hijos del guerrero más fuerte del universo.

"¿En serio no nos habíamos besado en la boca desde que vine del otro mundo?" – Pregunto Goku un poco incrédulo.

"La verdad le última vez que nos besamos hoy fue cuando te despediste de mi porque te ibas a ir con Goten a entrenar pero ese beso no lo vieron ni Goten ni Gohan porque estaban de espaldas pero en verdad no nos habíamos besado desde antes que murieras" – Explico Milk un poco seria.

"Ahhh jeje que descuidado he sido contigo jeje" – Dijo Goku un poco nervioso.

"No te preocupes que después de lo de hace un rato en la casa se que no te soy indiferente" – Respondió Milk seguido Goku se sentó y ella hizo lo mismo.

El guerrero le sonrió y la beso apasionadamente haciendo que Milk se estremeciera.

"Goku no hagas eso que Goten está cerca" – Reprendió Milk.

"¿Pero qué tiene de malo si es normal que sus padres se besen? ¿Acaso creías que íbamos a hacer otra cosa? Que mal pensada que eres" – Dijo Goku en tono juguetón.

"¿Me has dicho mal pensada? Saiyayin barril sin fondo" – Respondió Milk ante la acusación de su hombre abalanzandose sobre el haciendo que ellos dos comiencen a rodar con dirección al lago.

La pareja de esposos siguió rodando consiguiendo caer al lago, Goten quien se encontraba a solo metros 3 de donde sus padres habían caído se asusto y se dirigió corriendo a donde habían caído sus progenitores. Al ver que lo que había golpeado el agua habían sido sus padres no pudo evitar gritar.

"¡¡¡Papa!!! ¡¡¡Mama!!! ¿Están bien?" – Cuando el niño se disponía a lanzarse al agua en ayuda sus padres vía que las cabezas de Goku y Milk estaban saliendo a la superficie, así que se quedo quieto.

"¿Qué pasa hijo, porque gritas?" – Pregunto Goku quien estaba saliendo del agua volando con Milk en brazos.

"Es que como vi que cayeron al agua creí que alguien los había atacado" – Explico el pequeño.

"Lo que pasa es que tu papa y yo nos tropezamos y caímos rodando" – Dijo Milk cuando ya estaba sola en tierra sin que Goku la cargara.

"Papa ¿Ahora si vamos a jugar?" – Pregunto el niño.

Goku embistió contra Goten y cuando llego a él lo cargo, lo beso en la frente y se lanzo al agua junto al niño.

"Papa eso no se vale me agarraste desprevenido" – Se quejo el semi-saiyayin.

"Goten tu papa está jugando contigo no te quejes cielo" – Dijo Milk.

"Tu no te salvas Milk" – Diciendo esto la mano de Goku se dirigió a la pierna de su mujer jalando hacia el agua.

La pelinegra callo de sorpresa provocando la risa de su hijo menor.

"Goku que tosco eres" – Se quejo Milk.

"Mama mi papa está jugando contigo no te quejes" – Repitió Goten.

La familia se quedo jugando largo tiempo en el lago, tirándose agua, ahogándose uno al otro, cargando los padres al niño y haciéndole avioncito.

Cuando finalmente de la boca del niño salieron las palabras "Papi te quiero".

Continuara…

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, se que metí bastante la pareja de GokuxMilk pero bueno ellos son los padres del niño protagonista y una manera de que el este feliz es que ellos se amen, la verdad yo había pensado hacer este capítulo como final pero creo que a ustedes los lectores no les hubiera gustado a sí que mi fic tiene para un buen rato, por favor dejen reviews, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	3. ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

CAPITULO III

_**CAPITULO III**_

_**¿PUEDO DORMIR CONTIGO?**_

La familia Son se encontraba en sus respectivas habitaciones listos para dormir, excepto Gohan quien seguía con Videl paseando por la ciudad por lo que llamo para informar que no llegaría sino hasta el día siguiente.

EN LA HABITACION PRINCIPAL:

"¿Qué sucede Goku? Desde que te acostaste te he notado raro, como pensativo…" – Dijo Milk preocupada por su esposo.

"Ehhh… ¿Yo?...No Milk…No me sucede nada." – Respondió Goku sin ser honesto con su mujer.

"Goku, te conozco bien amor…Se que estas preocupado por algo, por favor confía en mi" – Dijo Milk, acariciando la cara del saiyan y por ultimo dándole un suave beso en los labios.

Goku al sentir los labios de su mujer con los suyos respondió al beso, seguido se separaron y el guerrero hecho su cabeza en el pecho de su mujer, Milk se acomodo y empezó a acariciar los cabellos de su amado.

"¿Y ahora si me vas a decir?" – Pregunto Milk sonriendo ya que sabía que Goku estaba por contarle lo que le sucedía.

"Se trata de Goten…Lo que pasa es que me siento confundido y no se que hacer" – Explico Goku.

"¿Y ahora que hizo Goten? ¿Se esta portando mal? – Pregunto Milk.

"No…Nada de eso…lo que pasa es que el niño me dijo cosas…cosas que me hacen sentir mal y bien al mismo tiempo, y no se que hacer" – Respondió Goku preocupado.

"¿Qué te dijo? Vamos dime, me estas asustando" – Milk se encontraba sorprendida ante lo dicho por Goku por lo que empezó a preocuparse.

"Lo que pasa es que ayer, cuando fuimos a entrenar me dijo que había sufrido mucho sin mi, que tenia miedo de perderme y que se sentía feliz de tenerme a su lado y se puso a llorar, y no se como comportarme con el" – Hablo Goku confundido.

Al escuchar esto a Milk le brotaron unas lágrimas de alegría y tristeza al mismo tiempo al recordar cuando no estaba con Goku.

"Me hace sentir bien el darme cuenta que en verdad me hijo me quiere y se siente feliz de estar conmigo, pero me hace sentir mal el haberlo hecho sufrir tanto siendo tan pequeño" – Milk al acariciar la cara de Goku noto que por la parte de sus ojos se encontraba mojado.

"Mi amor, no tienes por que llorar, si el niño te dijo eso no es para hacerte sentir mal, si te lo dijo es por que te quiere mucho y no quiere separarse de ti" – Le afirmo Milk para calmarlo.

"Pero no se como comportarme con el…Dime que hago" – Pidió el saiyan.

"Mira si Goten quiere estar mas contigo, de seguro se va a querer engreír en muchas cosas, trata de complacerlo siempre y cuando no te sobrepases y no lo complazcas en todo lo que te pide, hazlo metódicamente y tu debes analizar en que puedes complacerlo y porque, así sentirá que puede contar contigo en lo que necesite y también se dará cuenta que ejerces tu autoridad como su papa" – Respondió Milk.

"No había pensado en eso…Pero tienes razón, de seguro el niño querrá acercarse mas a mi y debo ser lo mas cariñoso posible con el, Gracias amor…- Respondió el guerrero levantándose del pecho de Milk y besándole en agradecimiento.

"Mejor ahora acomódate y duerme, mañana será un nuevo día y podrás estar con Goten lo que quieras, vamos duerme…cariño" – Milk ayudo al saiyan a acomodarse y lo arropo bien, apago la lámpara de la mesita de noche y también decidió dormir.

Pasó aproximadamente 3 horas cuando se escucho un llanto en la habitación del pequeño Son, pero al parecer ninguno de los progenitores se daba cuenta del ruido.

El ruido no cesaba pero debido a un movimiento que hizo Goku logro percatarse del llanto de un niño, volteo su rostro a su mujer para ver si también lo había notado pero esta seguía durmiendo, pensó en despertarla pero prefirió dejarla descansar e ir el mismo hasta donde provenían los llantos.

Al llegar a su destino se dio cuenta que el llanto era de Goten por lo que entro a la habitación encontrando a su niño llorando en su cama.

"Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa buaaaaaaaaaaaaa" – Goten salto de la cama y se dirigió a su padre para abrazarlo.

"¿Qué pasa hijito, por que lloras? – Pregunto el guerrero.

"Te…tengo miedo papi buuuaa, tuve una pesadilla muy fea, y siempre que sueño algo feo me voy a dormir a la cama de mi hermano pero el no esta buuuaa" – Explico el pequeño quien estaba siendo cargado por su papa.

"Goten…No tienes por que tener miedo, solo fue una pesadilla, ya no pasa nada, ahora duerme ¿Si? – Goku beso el cabello de su pequeño y seguido lo acostó en su cama y lo arropo.

"Pero papi yo no…" El niño quería haber pero era interrumpido por su padre.

"Vamos hijo duerme, nada malo va a pasar" – Goku beso la frente de su hijo y se despidió dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"Papa…" – dijo el semi-saiyan con voz resquebrajada tratando de detener a su papa.

"Si…hijo dime" – Hablo Goku volteándose a ver a su copia.

"¿Puedo dormir contigo?" – Pregunto el niño apunto de llorar.

Goku se encontraba apunto de responderle que debía dormir en su propia habitación pero recordó lo que Milk le había dicho anteriormente en la otra habitación. -_Mira si Goten quiere estar mas contigo, de seguro se va a querer engreír en muchas cosas, trata de complacerlo siempre y cuando no te sobrepases y no lo complazcas en todo lo que te pide, hazlo metódicamente y tu debes analizar en que puedes complacerlo y porque, así sentirá que puede contar contigo en lo que necesite y también se dará cuenta que ejerces tu autoridad como su papa-_

"Si hijito si puedes, pero solo hoy por que Gohan no esta ¿Si? Pero siempre debes dormir en tu cama" – Goku cargo a su niño y lo llevo en brazos hasta a su habitación.

Al entrar a la habitación principal Goku noto que su mujer se encontraba despierta por lo que no tuvo que entrar cuidadosamente.

"Milk mira quien vino conmigo" – dijo Goku en voz baja ya que Goten se había quedado dormido seguido puso su dedo en la boca en señal de que Milk debería hablar bajo.

"¿Trajiste a Goten? Pero Goku sabes que el niño debe dormir en su habitación" – Explico Milk.

"Lo se pero me acorde de lo que me dijiste de complacerlo en lo que pueda, además le dije que solo por hoy ya que estaba llorando y Gohan no estaba" – Respondió el guerrero de clase baja.

"Ya veo que entendiste lo que te quise decir, bueno ven a acostarte pero con cuidado que se despierte o se golpee" – dijo Milk.

Goku se acostó muy cuidadosamente para no despertar a su pequeña replica y lo acomodo a su costado para que duerma.

Después de un rato Goku noto que era el único despierto en la habitación ya que no podía conciliar el sueño, lo único que se le ocurrió era pensar mientras trataba de dormir, pero sus pensamientos se interrumpieron por el brazo de Goten que estaba posando en el pecho de Goku abrazándolo y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su padre.

Goku sonrió y le salieron unas lágrimas de alegría al ver la muestra de afecto de su hijo, lo único que hizo fue abrazar al niño y cerrar los ojos para pensar.

_-Ya no se que me pasa, nunca me habían salido tantas lagrimas en un día sin ser por la muerte de alguien o algo parecido… ¿será verdad que eso del pasar de los años te hace mas sentimental? …Solo espero poder ser un buen padre con este niño, y no fallarle como lo hice con Gohan a los 11 años, quiero poder criarlo, instruirlo y vivir junto a el todo el tiempo que me sea posible, pero también tengo miedo…miedo de fallar y hacer sufrir a no solo este niño sino a toda mi familia…Milk, Gohan, ellos también han sufrido bastante, aunque Gohan no diga que sufrió sin mi lo noto en su rostro cuando me ve y me habla y Milk…talvez sea ella la que mas sufrió con mi muerte, criar dos niños sola no es nada fácil, aunque sea renegona y me regañe a veces es la mujer a la que amo y no quiero hacerla sufrir mas. Daré lo mejor de mi por ti Goten, por que no te falte nada, por que no te falte afecto ni atención, te haré sentir que eres importante para mi y que te quiero mas de lo que imaginas, talvez algunas veces en el futuro notes mi miedo por dejarlos por que mi sangre de guerrero es mas fuerte que yo y si alguna vez decido alejarme por un tiempo para entrenar espero poder estar seguro que hice lo mejor por ti…Pero hijo…De algo de lo que estoy seguro y nada puede es cambiar es que… TE AMO GOTEN-_

Después de esta reflexión Goku se sentía mucho mejor, se sentía "desahogado" ya sea que lo haya dicho solo en sus pensamientos, pero se dio cuenta de todo lo que sentía por su familia y por su hijo Goten. Ahora Goku si pudo lograr quedar dormido.

Goten se había despertado levemente por lo que intento dormirse nuevamente, pero se dio cuenta de algo que nunca había podido hacer, se dio cuenta que jamás había podido dormir abrazado de su padre como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Lo cual lo hacia sentir muy feliz. 

_-Nunca había sentido esto…es algo nuevo para mi, jamás había podido dormir junto contigo papa ni abrazarte así, nunca supe lo bien que se sentía esto, solo espero que dure mucho mucho tiempo y que no te vayas jamás de mi lado, me siento tan feliz de tenerte junto a mi, pero también tengo miedo de perderte, solo me queda confiar en ti papa en que no me vas a fallar nunca y que siempre estarás al lado mió, de Gohan y mama. Y solo por esas razones soy feliz, aunque haya vivido 7 años de mi vida sin ti no me importa si se que ahora nunca nada ni nadie nos va a poder separar, mi sentimiento y amor hacia ti nunca cambiara por eso… TE AMO PAPA-_

Después de esto Goten se dio cuenta de cuanta falta le había hecho su padre y también de cuanto lo quería, y ya no le importaba lo que pueda pasar mas adelante, solo le importaba poder disfrutar lo mas que pueda de el, y así el niño pudo dormir placidamente abrazando a su progenitor.

Continuara…


End file.
